


Шерлок крэк-фест

by Natalia1



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (BBC Radio)
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 10:52:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12364134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natalia1/pseuds/Natalia1
Summary: Исполнения с VI крэк-феста по Шерлоку





	1. Химия и феи

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Предупреждение: флафф с братцами. Насколько это возможно

**_VI-69. В коробочке, которую открыл Шерлок, находились феи._** _Теперь Шерлок может загадать три желания. Что он загадает? Чтоб Джон никогда не встречал Мэри? Чтобы вернулся Джим? Или, может, он вернется в прошлое, чтоб предотвратить потерю Майкрофтом любимой игрушки? Читайте в исполнении ниже! Хочецца флаффа с братцами. Насколько это возможно._  
  
  
\- А третье желание...  
  
\- Погоди, какое третье? - возмутилась фея. - Ты еще первые два не озвучил.  
  
\- Как не озвучил? - на этот раз возмутился Шерлок. - Я же ясно сказал, что именно, даже формулу написал - неужели так трудно?  
  
Фея вздохнула. Она искренне надеялась, что Шерлок загадает что-нибудь доброе и пушистое. Чтоб Джон никогда не встречал Мэри. Чтобы вернулся Джим. Чтобы Майкрофт никогда не терял свой первый игрушечный зонтик - розовую Пусю с оборочками. Увы, дипломированный химик оставался химиком. Фея мысленно прикинула стоимость запрошенных веществ на черном рынке, потом - тюремный срок в двадцати странах и более серьезные кары еще в тридцати за участие в нелегальном обороте...  
  
\- Слушай, а ты уверен, что не хочешь, например..?  
  
\- Не хочу чего именно? Чтоб Джон никогда не встречал Мэри? Чтобы вернулся Джим? Чтобы Майкрофт всю жизнь ходил с тем идиотским зонтом? - Шерлок выглядел растрепанно и почти угрожающе. - Я же сказал, что мне надо! Я с шести с половиной лет мечтал, просил Майкрофта достать - и он ведь мог бы, но нет... Любимый братец... Так. Третье желание...  
  
Фея закрыла глаза.


	2. Благодарность Морана

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Предупреждение от читателя: "пытка указкой! Моран лорд, пэр и условно законопослушный гражданин".

**_VI-72. Шерлок случайно встречает в баре Морана_** _, который горячо благодарит за содействие в самоубийстве Джима и жалуется на свою прежнюю жизнь при боссе._  
  
\- ...а один раз он завалился прямо на заседание палаты Лордов и утащил меня в туалет, чтобы...  
  
Шерлок нахмурился.  
  
\- ...я оценил, как на нем сидит корона. Это в здании Парламента! Да это же нарушение всех конституционных прав! Королева не имеет права во время заседаний...  
  
Шерлок переступил с ноги на ногу.  
  
\- А еще он пытал меня указкой.  
  
У Шерлока округлились глаза.  
  
\- Лазерной. Представляешь: он указывает - я стреляю; буквально с рук, не целясь. И, представь, на одном заседании спикер решил дополнить выступление слайдами... Не знаю, как я не изрешетил экран - уже дернулся за винтовкой. Снайперская винтовка на заседании Палаты Лордов! Да мне бы ее не вернули - ты не представляешь, сколько у нас там любителей охоты. А я же ее сам, собственноручно...  
  
Шерлок закатил глаза, потом скосил их в дальний конец коридора, где пятью минутами ранее исчез направившийся за подмогой Лестрейд. Согласиться караулить Морана - пусть и в наручниках, но без кляпа - было плохой идеей.  
  
  
**Продолжение по заявке:** "Надо было посадить рядом ещё и Джона, чтобы они мерились, у кого социопат хуже."  
  
\- Длинное шерстяное пальто.  
\- Вествуд.  
\- М-м-м… Синий шарф.  
\- Все равно Вествуд. Какой синий шарф на заседании Парламента? – лорд небрежно облокотился о стену. – Джон, это моветон. Байронический стиль в Палате Лордов плохо переносят со времен собственно лорда Байрона. Это все равно, что (он пощелкал пальцами в поисках сравнения, громыхнув наручниками) – что заявиться в Букингемский дворец в простыне на голое тело.  
  
Моран хохотнул над собственной шуткой и тут же умолк: Джон, судя по напряженному лицу, не смог оценить тонкой иронии. Бедняга, тяжело ему с таким скудным воображением.  
  
\- Гарпун, - выдал Джон.  
\- Гарпун? М… Снайперская винтовка. И указка.  
\- Окровавленный гарпун!  
Моран только усмехнулся.  
\- Что, тоже… окровавленные? – изумился Джон.  
\- Фигурально выражаясь… – Моран пожал плечами. – Кстати, я не рассказывал, как был вынужден захватить винтовку на заседание Парламента, чтобы потом успеть…  
\- Да забудь ты про свой Парламент! – рявкнул Джон, но тут же покраснел от собственной бестактности и поспешил переключить разговор.  
  
\- Отбирает мой ноутбук.  
\- Хех, ноутбук… У меня он отбирал чемоданчик… Такой... с ключом и красной кнопкой. Однажды забрал его, когда я устанавливал бомбу. Потом рассказывал, что чуть не нажал, подлец – и так весело рассказывал, с огоньком в глазах…  
  
\- Бр-р-р, - посочувствовал Джон. – Ладно. Череп.  
\- Череп.  
\- Правда череп?  
\- Правда. На нем корона хранится.  
\- Еще скажи, что в глазницы вставлено по бриллианту, – ехидно предположил Джон.  
\- Зачем по бриллианту? – удивился Моран. – В глазницах должны быть глаза; я был уверен, что врачей этому учат. Хотя, учитывая состояние британской бесплатной медицины… Кстати, я недавно продумывал один законопроект…  
  
\- У вашего черепа в глазницах… глаза? – перебил Джон, не желая слушать, каких новшеств лишилась британская медицина.  
\- Это логично, не так ли? – Моран пожал плечами.  
\- Ну, не знаю, - ответил Джон, - у нас они в микроволновке.  
  
\- В микроволновке мешать будут, - глубокомысленно заметил Моран. – Утром быстро разогреть бутерброд или овсянку. А то ведь на заседаниях пяти минут поесть не выкроишь, особенно если потом срываться за этим сумасшедшим – когда нужно подстрелить кого-нибудь…  
Джон кивнул – ему это было знакомо.  
  
\- А в холодильнике – голова.  
\- Нет, - вздохнул Моран. – Мы от голов вынуждены избавляться сразу, они слишком известны. У нас только глаза.  
Джон с гордостью посмотрел на собеседника.  
\- Но зато, - продолжил Моран, - в отличие от тебя, я знаю, чьи это глаза…  
  
\- ...Джон? – прервал беседу запыхавшийся Шерлок. – Я нашел Лестрейда, он сейчас…  
\- Не мешай, - отмахнулся Джон. – И Лестрейда задержи. В кои-то веки я встретил человека, который меня понимает.


	3. Первое дело детектива

**_VI-4. Шерлок стал не детективом, а производителем наркотиков_** _(химию ведь знает), суровые будни._  
  
Замерший было заказчик наконец приблизился к столу и осторожно провел пальцем по запотевшей колбе. Внутри колбы радостно бурлило, пенилось и переливалось радужными цветами нечто, о котором можно было с уверенностью сказать только две вещи: реакция прошла эндотермически и с выделением газа. Или газов.  
  
\- Э-это что? - решился озвучить свои сомнения глава наркокартеля.  
  
\- Ваш заказ, мистер Хадсон, - лаборант все-таки поднял защитную маску и остался только в респираторе, из-за чего голос звучал приглушенно и уверенности не прибавлял.  
  
\- Я не это заказывал, - попробовал возразить наркоторговец.  
  
\- Мистер Хадсон, - радостно пробубнила маска, - Если вы откинете все ненужное - то, что останется, и будет требуемым составом. Берите, - рука в перчатке цапнула шипящую колбу и буквально втиснула ее в руку мафиозного лидера. - Это потрясающая формула! Я провел пару экспериментов на кроликах - кроме повышенной возбудимости и легкой агрессивности ничего странного замечено не было. Рискну предположить, что препарат настолько хорош, что понравился бы даже вам лично.  
  
Хадсон с сомнением повертел колбу в начинающей замерзать руке...  
  
До жесточайшего двойного убийства в состоянии аффекта, а также первого официального дела новоиспеченного консультирующего детектива, оставалось чуть больше суток.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Название от читателей: "Как Шерлок изобрел свою профессию, или мануал по получению скидок на квартплату"


	4. Синдом чужой руки

**_VI-61. У Шерлока развился синдром чужой руки_** _\- одна из рук отказывается подчиняться мозгу._  
  
  
\- Нет, Андерсон, это ничего не значит, -  
\- Нет, мы не пара, -  
\- хором выдали Шерлок и Джон, шагая мимо эксперта в направлении полицейских мигалок. Эксперт, впрочем, ничего не сказал - пялился молча.  
  
\- Фрик, - вздохнула стоявшая рядом Салли. - Даже держать за задницу ухитряется так, чтобы это ничего не значило.


	5. Шерлок учится вязать, чтобы связать Джону самый потрясающий свитер

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Предупреждение: альтернативные сексуальные практики в асексуальном применении

**_VI-75. Джонлок. Шерлок учится вязать, чтобы связать Джону самый потрясающий свитер._**  
  
  
\- Эээ... Спасибо, Шерлок. Это... интересный свитер, - осторожно озвучил Джон.  
  
\- Интересный? - Шерлок аж подпрыгнул. - Интересный? Да ты знаешь, сколько я учился этому искусству? Я специально в Японию ездил!  
  
\- Шерлок, спасибо, ты настоящий друг, - с чувством поблагодарил Джон. - Только знаешь что? Свитер в стиле шибари - это, конечно, мило, но... ты не поможешь мне его снять? - и, заметив как опечалился Шерлок, поспешил добавить, - потом, если очень захочешь, свяжешь на мне еще один. Или (тут в голову пришла спасительная мысль) - ты же помнишь, что Молли тоже любит свитера? Может, предложишь ей? Уверен, ей очень понравится.


End file.
